Clouds Of Green
by Darkened-Daisey
Summary: Bella has adoptive parents, and they abuse her ,making her a depressed emo, but when Emo Bella falls for the Ever popular vampire?...Alice Cullen? How will they both cope? AU better then it sounds, plz r&r may contain Lemons later Full summary inside.
1. Problems

**A/N : Okay so this is my fan fiction, this is only the Prolouge so the chapter will longer. thank you for choosing to read this so whilst your here you may aswll review aswell, i accept flames, just the fact that you bothered to reveiw makes me happy :) Hope you enjoy**

**The thing that sais i do'nt own twilight: --you probably guessed but i don't own twilight- sadly :(**

Full summary–

Renée was too young to have Bella, so when she was born, Bella was put up for adoption, but when Bella was adopted she was adopted by the Family from Hell, she suffered abuse from a young age and was scarred for life, not letting anyone get close to her. But when the Emo Bella falls in love with High schools Mrs Popularity Alice Cullen, will she finally let some one see her true colours. AU. Containing Lemons in later chapters possibly. includes vampires 0.0

I lay there on the Bathroom floor in the crumpled ball that I was now reduced to. Two Pregnancy tests sat in front of me, mocking me.

The pain I was feeling right now was because both of them read positive, Positive to ruin my life, Positive to end my career, before it even started. I was to young to have a kid and my mum was going to kill me, but the worst thing is I don't know who the father is; Charlie…or Phil.

But I wasn't to tell them, either of them, I'm not going to mess up their lives just because of one stupid mistake, I'll have to make it on my own.

* * *

8 months, 2 weeks and 4 days; and I know the Baby is coming. I've already sorted out a foster family for the child. My Mom's not please with my decision to give up the baby, but I know it's for the best.

6 days later my mom was driving me to the Hospital to give birth to the child that has lived in me for the past several months. It's true the pain of childbirth is worse than anything you will ever feel, but it's worth it when you see your child's smiling face.

"Congratulations, It's a baby Girl," The nurse said handing me a small, squirming Bundle.

I held my new baby girl up to see her beautiful shining heart shaped face, with Deep brown chocolate eyes and a full set of dark brown wavy hair.

"What are you going to name her?" My mother asked staring at wonder at the small child.

"isabella" I said staring at the child myself, it suited her, Bella means beautiful. But it was her time to go now and I'll never see her again.

"Good-bye my Bella" I whispered to her and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

**okay so that was Renees problem, which was the prolouge Hope you enjoyed.**

**I want to write a story about Jake as a cross dresser and thinks he laurens Evil twin, but every one knows lauren is Too evil to have her own evil twin. so i want to make that into a story, would you read that if i made a fic about a loopy jake?**

**well any way, hoped you enjoyed and please be kind and reveiw**

**Daiseyx**


	2. Shiny Locket

**Ok, So this is it so please review :)**

**Again, i still don't own twilight :( Yet *Mwahhahaha* oh no its the men come to take me cach to the round room *sniffs*waaaah**

Chapter 2,

I stepped closer to the edge, taking small steps closer…closer...closer. The water below was a murky grey and was reflecting the sun so it looked like Millions of tiny sequins dancing on the surface of the water. One tear trickled down my cheek and on to my long white satin dress that trailed behind me. I was about to take the step over the edge the step that would end it all, ends everyth-

'BUZZ'

My eyes Fluttered open to a dull grey light coming in through the window. I turned over to press the snooze button on my alarm clock. Today was the day, the day I started my new school.

"BELLA, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard my adoptive mother, Victoria, screech from the bottom of the stairs. Yes, I was adopted, and hating every minute of my Life because of it. You see when my mum had me, she was too young to look after me, so she put me up for adoption, Luckily I was adopted, the sad thing was it was by Victoria and James McHugh. I hate them they have made my life hell; I still remembered the day all the abuse started.

**.:*Flash back** *:.

I was four years Old and my mom had come to visit me for the first time –and the last. - I walked down the stairs early one morning to find my mom sitting on the couch talking to Victoria. She turned round to look at me 'her little girl that was growing up', she Hugged me tightly and passed my something that shined in the dim light of the living room, I held the chain up and dangling on the end was a small, golden heart-shaped locket. I held it flat into my palm examining it closely.

"It's so you'll always remember me" she whispered in my ear with her honey smooth voice.

"Mommy please take me with you, I don't like it here, with out you." I whispered my lips trembling as a silent tear ran down my cheek. I started to cry when she said that she couldn't, and how she will always remember me.

At that point she got up to leave, not looking back at me, she said thanks to Victoria, and left through the front door followed after her but when I got there she was already gone.

I stood there crying for hours after my mom, Victoria kept shouting at me to shut up, she got up and trudged over to me when I wouldn't. "Why are you still crying? She obviously doesn't want you." She said in a monotone, which upset me even more.

"B-but she's my Mommy," I said through tears that were still streaming down my face.

"Well tough, I'm hear to look after you now." She said getting obviously frustrated,

"BUT I WANT MY MOMMY!"I screamed at her crying even harder.

She raised her hand as if to hit me, but hesitated for a moment as if she was reconsidering it.

Then, in one swift movement she raised her hand again and slapped my right across the face, leaving my cheek burning, and knocking my locket to the floor. She was pleased with this new may to excrete her anger and walked off smiling to herself. I walked downstairs late that night looking out the window to see if my mom had returned, She hadn't.

~.:* End Flash back*:.~

I shuddered trying to remove all negative thoughts from my mind and walked down stairs walking stiffly, still aching from all the unpacking last night.

We had Just Moved here from San Francisco after James got relocated –He works with something to do with Number collaborating or something like that.

A very grumpy looking Victoria greeted me at the bottom of the stairs,

"Why haven't you finished unpacking all the Boxes yet?" she asked whilst pointing a paintbrush in the direction of a group of boxes pushed into the corner of the room.

"Well…it was late last night…and I have my first day of school today."

"I don't care about your excuse! Just make sure you get them done tonight, ok?" I just nodded meekly as a response and headed out of the door without breakfast.

**Yo dude, did i just see you consider to not review?**

**Well that not very nice :(**

**so please review**

**you can say anything**

**please please review**

**Daiseyx**


End file.
